geminidiariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grayson North
Grayson Joseph North is the main antagonist of . Grayson, is described as "menacing, dangerous, and ruthless". He is the biologic father of Isabella North, and the older brother of Brandon North. Grayson is a member of the North Family. Early History Grayson Joseph North was born in Portland, Ohio as the eldest son of the warlock Gavin North, and werewolf Liliana North. He had a happy childhood, until he found out that his parents were having another baby, his brother Brandon. His parents gave Brandon and their two daughters, Elizabeth and Charlotte most of their attention, and he believed that they had forgot about him. Brandon grew up close to their mother, and to make a point to his father, Grayson murdered their mother. Still angry at Brandon, Grayson slept with his wife Katherine Parker. Their affair resulted in the conception and later the birth of their daughter Isabella. However, she was taken from Grayson and raised as Brandon's daughter. From that day on, Grayson vowed that he would do anything to make Brandon suffer, and get his daughter back. Personality Grayson is dark and powerful and can get just about anything he wants. However, with the birth of his daughter Isabella, it seemed to change him just a little bit. But, when his brother takes her away from him, he goes back to his selfish, menacing ways. He made a vow to his brother, that unless he gives his daughter back, he will torture him and all the ones he loves. Grayson possesses a fierce and sometimes dangerous temper, something he inherited from his father. Physical Appearance Relationships Isabella North Isabella is Grayson's only child and daughter with Katherine. She was conceived during a one-night-stand. However, Grayson was unaware that Isabella was his child, until he was confronted by Brandon about sleeping with his wife. When she was born, Brandon tricked the doctor that helped deliver her into thinking that the newborn was his child. Grayson ultimately hates his brother as he keeps Isabella from him, and no matter how hard he tries at begging his brother, it always turns out bad. Powers & Abilities |-|Warlock= * Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. * Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. * Potion Brewing: The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. * Channeling: The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. * Conjuration: The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. * Elemental Control: The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess an unique affinity to particular elements which grants them greater mastery and control when performing. * Possession: The power to inhabit the body of a living being. * Warding: The power to place protection spells on people and other objects. * Telepathy: The power to mentally receive and/or transmit information **'Dream Manipulation': The power to manipulate dreams. **'Dream Walking': The ability to enter the dreams of another person |-|Werewolf= * Super Speed: Grayson is much faster than humans. He possesses this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. While under the influence of the full moon, he can use his speed to swiftly chase down his choice of prey; even vampires, as his speed rivals that of most vampires or possibly even exceeds it. * Super Agility: Grayson possesses superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, he has demonstrated that he can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. He can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Super Strength: Grayson possesses supernatural strength that makes him stronger than humans. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Grayson is able to make his eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When Grayson is furious or forced to defend himself, his anger increases all his power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows him to access some of the power of his wolf form to give him an edge. * Healing Factor: Grayson possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if he is physically injured, his body will heal rapidly. Like vampires, Grayson can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. * Venom: Grayson's venom is extremely lethal to vampires. For vampires, the venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point. Appearances Season One * * * * * * * * * * Season Two * * * * * * * * * * * (Mentioned) * * * * * Season Three * Name * The name Grayson is an English name. In English, the meaning of the name Grayson is son of Gregory.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/grayson/ * The name Joseph is a Hebrew name. In Hebrew, the meaning of the name Joseph is may Jehovah add/give increase.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/christopher/ * The surname North is English meaning a person who lived to the north.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/north References Category:The Gemini Diaries Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Category:North Family Category:Season One Category:Warlocks Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:Featured Articles